warframefandomcom-20200222-history
MOA (Companion)
MOAs are terrain-restricted companions that use ranged weapons. Reviving MOAs in missions is similar to reviving allied Tenno. MOAs require no maintenance. There are currently 3''' MOA Models. The Corpus-built '''MOA is the face of their robotic combat forces seen all throughout the Origin System. Their ubiquity means that several models of MOA are available for use by anyone, including Solaris United and by extension the Tenno. The merchant Legs found in Fortuna sells MOAs that Tenno can use as pets to assist them in missions. As Companions, MOAs are unique in that they are built as a modular system, with players able to select from various combinations of four different components to create MOAs with stats and abilities to their liking. Once built, a MOA takes up one slot in the Robotic inventory. They can equip Robotic weapon, but do not come with their own weapon unlike Sentinels. Similar to Kubrows and Kavats, MOAs can be given custom names for further personalization, once they are gilded, as well as being able to be revived once downed. Components = A MOA companion needs four different components to be built, the Model, the Core, the Gyro, and the Bracket. Each component type has several options to choose from, allowing to customize stats and the MOA's type and appearance. Model The MOA's Model forms the machine's head, which acts as its gun turret when equipped with a Robotic weapon, and is the component that earns Mastery Rank points for the MOA after guilding. Each Model grants two unique Precept mods which can only be provided by that particular Model, though the Precepts can be used on any MOA once acquired. A maximum of two MOA-specific precepts can be equipped at the same time. Lambeo.png|'Lambeo' This model is built for defense, deploying the and precepts. Rank 1: Outworlder Oloro.png|'Oloro' This model is built for utility, using the and precepts. Rank 2: Rapscallion Para.png|'Para' This model is built for offense, utilizing the and precepts. Rank 0: Neutral Core The Core determines the appearance of the MOA's rear, and modifies the base stats of the MOA. Alcrom.png|'Alcrom' +5.0% Health +5.0% Shields +5.0% Armor Rank 2: Rapscallion Drex.png|'Drex' +5.0% Health +7.5% Shields +2.5% Armor Rank 0: Neutral Krisys.png|'Krisys' +5.0% Health +2.5% Shields +7.5% Armor Rank 1: Outworlder Gyro The Gyro determines the appearance of the MOA's front, and modifies the base stats of the MOA. Aegron.png|'Aegron' -2.5% Health +2.5% Shields +5.0% Armor Rank 2: Rapscallion Atheca.png|'Atheca' +10.0% Health -2.5% Shields -2.5% Armor Rank 4: Cove Harpen.png|'Harpen' +2.5% Health +5.0% Shields -2.5% Armor Rank 1: Outworlder Hextra.png|'Hextra' +5.0% Health +2.5% Shields -2.5% Armor Rank 3: Doer Munit.png|'Munit' +5.0% Health -2.5% Shields +2.5% Armor Rank 3: Doer Phazor.png|'Phazor' -2.5% Health +5.0% Shields +2.5% Armor Rank 4: Cove Trux.png|'Trux' +2.5% Health -2.5% Shields +5.0% Armor Rank 0: Neutral Bracket Brackets refer to the MOA's legs, and determines the Mod Polarities that the MOA will have. All Brackets have four polarities, with no other polarities on Drimper Bracket, and one additional polarity on Gauth ( ), Jonsin ( ), and Tian ( ) Brackets. Drimper.png|'Drimper Bracket' A basic bracket with no polarized Mod slots. Rank 0: Neutral Gauth.png|'Gauth Bracket' An armoured bracket featuring a Mod slot with a Naramon polarity. Rank 2: Rapscallion Jonsin.png|'Jonsin Bracket' A flexible bracket featuring a Mod slot with a Madurai polarity. Rank 1: Outworlder Tian.png|'Tian Bracket' An armoured bracket featuring a Mod slot with a Vazarin polarity. Rank 0: Neutral |-|Crafting = Before players can craft a MOA, they must first purchase the blueprints for the parts they desire from Legs, which is available for Standing, after which these parts must then be constructed at the Foundry. Once the component parts have been crafted, players must return to Legs and select the Configure a MOA Companion option. Here, players must choose the crafted components they have available to form the weapon. Once a Model, Core, Gyro, and Bracket are selected, the player will be shown a preview of the MOA's appearance, along with the MOA's stats. If the MOA is satisfactory, players can then proceed with the Build MOA action, which will instantly craft the MOA for . Players can also use the Configure screen to preview builds of MOA components they do not yet own. A newly built MOA cannot be renamed, customized, Polarized, upgraded with an Orokin Catalyst, equipped with a Focus Lens, have Exodia Arcanes installed, or earn Mastery Rank experience. Once built, a MOA cannot be disassembled to return its components parts. Gilding In order to fully unlock all of a MOA's features, players must gild their MOA. To gild a MOA, players must have a reputation rank of at least Doer with Solaris United, and the desired MOA must first be leveled up to Rank 30. Afterwards, players must return to Legs and select the Gild option under Other Services, which will cost 2 Training Debt-Bonds and . Upon gilding the MOA, players will be asked to first add a Polarity to the MOA, and then finally give it a custom name. This process will reset the MOA's level back to Rank 0. A Gilded MOA will have all of the functionality available to other weapons, and it will have enhanced stats over the newly-built version of the MOA. Gilded MOAs are also able to earn Mastery Rank points. Visually, the Gilded MOA will have a modified appearance over a newly-built one. |-|Stats = *By default a MOA companion has 100 Robotic Health, 100 Ferrite Armor, and 100 Shields. *Any multiplier from components is added flatly and is doubled upon gilding, (for example an overall +10.0% in one stat will make that stat 120 after gilding.) *Numbers like 2.5% are rounded down in the UI but still taken into account when gilding. *Possible stat ranges are 105-130 for Health, 100-125 for Shields and 100-125 for Armor. *The cheapest MOA can be built at Rank 0: Neutral and will cost (Para Model, Drex Core, Trux Gyro, Drimper/Tian Bracket) while the most expensive can be built at Rank 4: Cove and will cost 5 times as much, (Oloro Model, Alcrom Core, Atheca/Phazor Gyro, Gauth Bracket). Notes *Legs also sells fully assembled Gilded MOAs on his Today's Special option for . The Model, Core, Gyro, and Bracket combinations on these MOAs are randomized daily. *MOAs have to be gilded to earn Mastery Rank points, with their progression tied to the MOA's Model alone. For example, if a player levels up a Gilded MOA crafted with the Lambeo Model to 30, any future MOAs forged using the Lambeo Model will no longer provide Mastery regardless of what combination of Cores, Gyros, and Brackets they have. **As there are three Models currently available, the maximum amount of Mastery Rank points that can be earned from MOA crafting is 18,000. *With 3''' Models, '''3 Cores, 7''' Gyros, and '''4 Brackets, there are currently a total of 252 possible MOA combinations available. *Custom names for MOAs have a 24 character limit including spaces, and will not accept special characters like commas (,) or apostrophes ('), though hyphens ( - ) are accepted. **Names can also not include any profanities such as swear words. *Rank 30 MOAs or Gilded MOAs can be donated to Legs in exchange for Solaris United Standing. *Typing MOA in the in-game chat and selecting the MOA will let other players in the same chat channel see its bonuses. *MOAs are considered "pets" for unlocking certain Riven Mods. *MOAs can be equipped with Companion and/or Robotic mods, some of which were formerly exclusive to other types of Companions: **MOAs share Robotic mods, namely , , , , , and , with Sentinels. **MOAs can use , , , and , like Kubrows and Kavats, as well as the Sentinel mods , and . However, two mods that affect the same stat (e.g. Link Health and Enhanced Vitality both of which affect health) cannot be used together. *Six MOA Precept mods were released with the original 3 MOA companions (each MOA Model, once used to build a MOA companion, comes with 2 specific Precept mods): **The Lambeo Model comes with the and Precepts. **The Oloro Model comes with the and Precepts. **The Para Model comes with and Precepts. **Unlike the Precept mods obtained from other Companions -- Kubrows, Kavats, and Sentinels -- the Precept mods obtained by building a MOA companion can be equipped on any MOA companion. ***There is a separate limit to the installation of MOA-specific Precepts; instead of being limited to the MOA Model which each Precept came with, any given MOA companion may only equip up to 2''' MOA-specific Precept mods at a time, although they may be changed at any time. (There is no limit on Precept mods which are not MOA-specific.) *There are 3 Emotion Modules (Aggressive, Inquisitive and Sensitive) that can be bought for each in the Market and equipped on a MOA in the appearance tab. These are like Warframe animation sets, purely cosmetic and do the following: **Give the MOA an occasional animation based on the chosen personality. **Change the sound the MOA makes. **Makes the MOA mirror the following player emotes: Agree, Disagree, Bow, Deep Bow, and Wave. *MOAs share '''Robotic inventory slots with Sentinels and Robotic weapons. **After acquiring the first MOA, the player must have at least one MOA at any time. It's impossible to sell the last MOA in the inventory. * 's passive has no effect on MOAs. Trivia *MOA Companions and K-Drives are the first modular equipment that: **Do not have Arcane Enhancements, while other modulars like Zaws, Amps, and Kitguns have their own respective Arcanes. **Are a non-weapon. *All MOA models are named after certain genera of Hadrosaurid dinosaurs: Oloro is named after the Olorotitan, Lambeo is named after Lambeosaurus, and Para is named after Parasaurolophus. *The MOAs are the first companion to mirror player behavior. It will crouch and walk crouched along with the player, as well as mirroring some emotes if an Emotion Module is installed. *The idea of MOA Companions is not Digital Extremes' original idea, and has its roots with player demand throughout the Warframe community such as the official forums. This was acknowledged in TennoCon 2018. Patch History *Fixed MOA Companion Emblems being equipped on the wrong side. ;COMMUNITY CONTEST WINNER ADDITIONS The MOAnimation Contest’s winning emote by Zeaban works on all MOAs with an Emotion Module installed! Direct a Boast emote at your companion MOA to check out the new reaction. *Fixed various issues when attempting to Chat link ‘MOA’. *Fixed MOA Companions attacking enemies that are considered ‘suspicious’ but not yet ‘alarmed’. *Fixed MOA Companions equipped with the Security Override Mod ability to hack quest-critical objects which result in skipping gameplay stages. *Fixed being able to 'interact/pet' your MOA Companion even though it’s not visible/equipped. *Fixed MOA Companions Security Override Precept not turning off radio towers on the Plains of Eidolon. *MOA Companion vocals are now muted while in the Arsenal. *Fixed inability to complete Mastery Rank tests (the increased Mastery for K-Drive and Moa-Pets was not being included). *Titania's Tribute: Fullmoon - the 75% damage buff now applies to ALL (Sentinels, Moas, Companions) + Razorwing *Butterflies *Improvements towards MOA Companion jogging animations. *Updated MOA Companion disarm animations to appear less humanoid. *Fixed MOA Companions and K-Drives only giving 3000 Mastery as opposed to the correct 6000 Mastery. The missing *Mastery will be retroactively added on login. *Fixed being prompted to purchase more Sentinel Slots if you only have 1 empty when crafting a new MOA Companion at Legs. *Fixed hearing MOA Companion footsteps in the Orbiter regardless of it being in view as reported here *Fixed the camera not following the MOA Companion’s idle animation in the Arsenal. *(Undocumented) Added Gauth, Jonsin and Tian Brackets. *Fixed Pet Moa's equipped weapons not gaining shared affinity. *Chat will now autocomplete when attempting to link a Zaw, MOA Companion, K-Drive, and Kitgun. *Fixed custom MOA Companion names not appearing in mission for Clients. *Potential fix for script error causing the MOA Companion Anti-Grav Mine Precept to send enemies too high into the sky. *Increased the frequency at which your MOA Companion will use the Whiplash Mine and Anti-Grav Grenade Precepts. *Fixed a potential crash related to MOA Companions. *Fixed MOA Companions not being recognized as a Pet for Riven challenges requiring an active Pet. *Increased the speed at which MOAs/Kubrows/Kavats attempt to catch up to you from far distances. *You can no longer do a Cipher hack if a MOA Companion is already working on it. *Fixed certain MOA Companion parts not turning invisible when cloaked with a Warframe ability (i.e. Loki’s Invisibility, Ash’s Smokescreen, etc). *MOA Companions now have a custom warp teleport FX/sound when teleporting closer to you. *Fixed the MOA Companion trying to shoot at non-visible targets. *Fixed the MOA Companion Security Override Precept (Oloro Model) not functioning sometimes. *Fixed the MOA Companion Tractor Beam Precept (Oloro Model) not alarming enemies. *Fixed MOA Companions sometimes not responding after using the Security Override Mod. *The Zaw Foundry category is now the ‘Modular Weapon’ category. It includes Zaws, K-Drive, Kitguns, Moa and Amp parts. *Reduced the crafting cost of each Moa Part from 500,000 to 50,000 Credits. *The ‘SENTINEL’ Inventory category has been renamed to ‘ROBOTICS’ to welcome the new MOA Companions. *Legs also offers new Robotics weapons that can be used by both Moas and Sentinels: **Cryotra: Emits a ray of sub-zero energy. **Tazicor: Burst rifle that fires electrified rounds. **Vulcax: Charges up a powerful blast of ultra-heated plasma. *Meet Legs, the ﻿Moa constructor! At Legs’ Pets & Parts, Tenno can assemble, customize, and name new Moa friends. *Introduced. }} See Also *Zaw, melee modular weapons. *Kitgun, secondary modular weapons. *Amp, Operator modular weapons. *K-Drive, modular vehicles. es:MOA (Compañero) Category:Update 24 Category:Corpus Category:Companion Category:Modular